Petite soeur
by Louise Malone
Summary: Un petit OS drôle et sans prétention...Ce qui se passe quand on joue au poker avec des amis...


_**je viens de terminer une fic appelée « grande sœur », qui a été riche en émotions. Avant de commencer la publication d'une nouvelle fic, j'ai eu envie d'écrire un OS « petite sœur », qui serait lui juste drôle et détendu!**_

_**Edward PDV**_

_**Samedi 16 mars 2013, 21 heures**_.

Mon frère a 28 ans. Aujourd'hui.

Et il est plutôt très content de lui, l'animal. Bon ,en même temps, il peut.

A 28 ans il est jouer de football américain professionnel et il est marié à la femme de sa vie. Et Rosalie attend un bébé pour…Eh bien pour très bientôt, puisque la naissance de mon premier neveu devrait avoir lieu d'ici une semaine.

Elle est béate, d'ailleurs.

La grossesse lui va bien, physiquement et surtout moralement. Elle ressemble à une guimauve flottant dans les nuages.

Ou plus exactement à un volcan en rémission.

Rose est une jeune femme dynamique, autoritaire et au caractère de feu. Mais là ça fait 9 mois qu'elle est douce, tendre et gentille; On a fini par s'y habituer, j'espère que l'ancienne Rose ne va pas revenir trop vite après son accouchement…

D'ailleurs, cette soirée est la meilleure preuve que Rose est vraiment cool en ce moment.

Elle a laissé Emmett jouer au poker avec nous.

Bah rien de méchant hein, il y a juste Jasper, James, Jacob, Peter, Emmett et moi.

Bon y'a aussi ma petite sœur Alice, qui est venu passer le WE ici, mais là elle est dans ma chambre, en train de lire et dessiner. Elle voulait jouer avec nous mais pas question: elle a à peine18 ans, la poulette.

Et on est tous des gars sérieux, on est presque tous en couple, mais on a envie de se lâcher et on ne veut pas d'une innocente jeune fille comme témoin. J'aurais voulu qu'elle aille passer la nuit chez Bella, mais ma copine profite de ma soirée pour aller voir son père.

Alors, nous les gars on va juste passer la soirée à jouer et rire.

Et bon, boire aussi.

Mais on a pas 28 ans tous les jours!

Je vais profiter de cette soirée, moi aussi. J'ai presque 26 ans et je suis étudiant en médecine et il est rare que j'ai des soirées de libre, et bien sur, quand ça arrive je les passe toutes avec ma Bella.

On est ensemble depuis 4 mois déjà. Je n'arrive pas à y croire!

Elle est arrivé à l'hôpital, un matin de novembre pluvieux et moche. Bien que ma spécialité soit l'obstétrique, j'avais passé la nuit de garde aux urgences et je n'en pouvais plus…Il était 6 heures et demi et je n'avais qu'une envie: dormir.

Mais l'infirmière du triage d'accueil m'a mit un dossier dans les mains en me disant que la patiente était en salle 3.

J'y suis allé pour découvrir une jeune fille toute pale, avec une serviette déjà pleine de sang enroulée autour de la main gauche.

Elle s'était entaillée en ouvrant la boite de pâtée de son chat.

Je l'ai recousue (5 points quand même) , désinfectée, je lui ai fait un pansement et un rappel anti tétanique.

Et je l'ai rassurée, et j'ai essayé de la faire rire parce qu'elle m'a avoué avoir peur du sang. Et puis après je lui ai proposé de prendre le petit déjeuner avec moi parce que de son propre aveu si elle avait prit le temps de remplir la gamelle du matou avant de venir, elle-même n'avait rien avalé et l'hypoglycémie + l'émotion, elle allait tomber dans les pommes…Et moi j'avais plutôt envie qu'elle me tombe dans les bras…

Après le petit déjeuner je lui ai interdit d'aller en cours (elle a 20 ans et elle étudie la littérature anglaise à l'université de Seattle) et je lui ai dit qu'elle devait se reposer.

Et qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester seule. Et que non, son chat ne pouvait PAS être un garde malade efficace. Et je me suis dévoué pour la surveillance.

Pour être clair je l'ai ramenée chez moi et pour être encore plus clair je lui ai fait l'amour toute la journée. Un excellent moyen de guérir. Bref, depuis on est ensemble, et c'est génial. On ne vit pas encore ensemble, parce qu'on s'est rencontré en cours d'année, elle est colocataire avec Angela et Ben, qi sont en couple et Jane, qui est à la fac de médecine, comme moi.

Mais à la fin de l'année scolaire , quand nos bails de colocation prennent fin, on aménage ensemble.

J'ai hâte. Bella est merveilleuse, c'est la femme de ma vie…

« OHE LA TERRE A EDWARD! »

Je sursaute et lance un regard noir à mon frère, qui rigole:

« Toi, tu pensais encore à ta Bella! »

« Bah quoi, j'ai pas le droit d'être amoureux?! »

Emmett, Jake, James et Peter éclatent de rire.

Jasper, mon ami et colocataire ma tapote l'épaule.

Je me sens un peu mal pour Jazz. On est colocataire depuis 6 ans et ça s'est toujours bien passé, mais à cause de moi il va devoir trouver un autre coloc d'ici cet été.

Je soupire et m'extirpe de mes pensées tandis que mon frère me tend un verre de vodka/orange, et James un cigare.

Allez, c'est parti, ambiance tripot!

_**Dimanche 17 mars , aux alentours de 3 heures trente du matin (sans certitude absolue…)**_

Ze perds z' 'est une zertaineté...

D'ailleurs, ze zuis pas le zeul.

On perds touz. Touz. Ouais. Zauf Zapser…Zapeser…Zazz quoi…

Et ouais zuis bourré.

Bah quoi…On z'amuuuuuse, z'est tout…

Zames est couché zur le canapé et Zacob il dort zur la table…

Emmett y rigole et puis Pete y l' est tout vert…

Et Zazz il est le zeul à tenir broit. Groit. Droit. Ze zais plus…

Z'me zens pas bien…

Faut que z'trouve la zalle de bains…Ah ouais elle est ou dézà? On est zez moi mais qui a changé les bièces de blaze? Za tangue!

« Maman les btits bateaux… »

« Ta gueule Ed! »

« Oh ze zante zi ze veux d'abord! »

Oh cool les WC zont làààààà!

« BWEUEUEUEUH » (_**ndla: oui Edward vomit. Il fait pipi et caca des fois aussi. Désolée de casser le mythe!)**_

_**Dimanche 17 mars , en fin d'après-midi (regarder l'heure exige d'avoir les deux yeux qui convergent vers un même point et là, c'est pas encore gagné)**_

Ouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuh….

Ma tête… Aaaaaah putain…Mais qui tape comme ça sur mon crane?

Et ma bouche. J'ai soif…Non, pas boire.

Et quel andouille passe la tondeuse à cette heure là?

J'ouvre un œil. Le deuxième. Ah, les deux à la fois.

Mmmmhhh…

Il fait sombre dans la pièce mais je suis couché sur le canapé.

Oh. Et il y a quelqu'un à coté de moi.

Oh ma Bella! Mon amour, ma chérie!

Je passe ma main sur ses fesses et les caresses.

Mon trésor.

Euh, attends là…Elle a grossi? Et…Mais? DEPUIS QUAND ELLE A DES POILS SUR LES FESSES?!

J'ouvre tout grand les deux yeux en même temps et…Putain. C'est Jacob dans le lit à côté de moi. Et je viens de lui caresser les fesses. Par-dessus son boxer mais bon, quand même…

Il ne porte , comme moi, qu'un boxer et un tee shirt.

Il dort. C'est même lui, la tondeuse; Enfin, il ronfle quoi.

Il a du vomi dans les cheveux. Tanya va pas être contente.

Pipi. Putain faut que j'aille pisser.

Je me lève et je marche presque droit. Cool.

Emmett et Peter dorment dans l'autre canapé et James et couché par terre, recouvert par une couverture.

Jasper doit avoir réussi à atteindre sa chambre.

Il boit toujours moins que nous.

Pipi. Ca fait du bien. Allez, une bonne douche aussi.

Ouh, faudra pas raconter ça aux parents. Ni à Rosalie. Ni à Bella d'ailleurs. Ni même à Tanya , Charlotte et Victoria…

On a bien fêté l'anniversaire de mon frangin, en tous cas.

J'espère qu'Alice a quand même pu dormir.

Quand je pense qu'elle vient d'avoir 18 ans et que cet été elle va venir vivre à Seattle pour aller à l'université, section mode/design…Elle a rencontré Ben, Angela et Jane hier parce qu'il est possible qu'elle prenne la coloc à la place de Bella avec eux. Restera plus qu'à trouver un coloc à Jasper.

Je grogne et m'étire en sortant de la douche.

Flute, j'ai oublié de prendre des fringues propres avant de prendre ma douche. Pas encore les idées très claires…

Je noue la serviette autour de mes reins et me brosse longuement les dents.

Puis je retourne dans le salon.

Oh le désastre!

Ca pue la clope en plus. J'ouvre la fenêtre et James gémit.

Tant pis pour lui!

Je prends le couloir pour ma chambre et passe devant celle de Jasper.

Je le crois pas: j'entends des gémissements assez distinctifs qui en sortent…Jasper est célibataire depuis un an et il regarde parfois des pornos. Bon, je suis pas célibataire et j'en regarde aussi…Mais là quand même Alice est dans la chambre à côté il pourrait baisser le son!

Je vais essayer de ne pas réveiller ma petite sœur en prenant des fringues d'ailleurs.

Je me faufile en ouvrant la porte tout doucement.

Et je reste stupéfait: le lit est vide.

Je balaye la chambre du regard: rien. Nada. Ma sœur est petite mais quand même, je la verrais. J'ai bu cette nuit mais bon, tout de même.

On a fait tellement de bruit qu'elle est parti? Mais ou?

Et d'un seul coup je comprends.

Non, c'est pas possible?

Jasper?

Je fais volte face et me précipite vers la chambre de mon colocataire.

J'ouvre la porte à toute volée. Et je me mets à hurler.

Alice, ma petite sœur est sous Jasper. Ils sont nus tous les deux et…

Oh je ne vais jamais m'en remettre!

Ilsfontlamour.

Ils me voient et Jasper me crie de partir.

Je me précipite sur lui et essaye de le sortir du lit.

Mais il tient ma sœur bien serrée dans ses bras et elle s'accroche à son cou en criant:

« Mais dégage Edward! »

Jasper me repousse tandis que je lui tords le bras:

« Arrête mec! Vire de là! »

Mais mes cris ont alerté les autres, du moins ceux qui ont réussi à se réveiller: Peter et Emmett débarquent. Et nous fixent, tandis que je vois James et Jacob arriver à leur tour.

Et je me rends compte que la serviette est tombée à un moment ou à un autre et que pour le coup je suis nu, agenouillé sur le rebord du lit ou Jasper et Alice, nus également, sont en train de, non, ou Jasper est en train d'abuser de ma petite sœur!

Je m'adresse aux 4 idiots statufiés sur le pas de la porte:

« Mais je veux les empêcher! C'est ma sœur quoi! »

Mais Jacob et James éclatent de rire, s'approchent et m'attrapent par les bras avant de me sortir de force de la chambre.

J'entends Emmett demander à Alice:

« T'es consentante? »

« MAIS OUI IDIOT! »

« Bon alors on s'explique tout à l'heure! »

_**Dimanche 17 mars 2013, 18h10 (ça y est, les yeux convergent)**_

_**Ou si vous préférez 2 efferalgan et 4 cafés bien noirs plus tard:**_

James, Peter et Jake n'arrivent pas à s'arrêter de rire depuis tout à l'heure.

Emmett et moi on rigole moins.

Il fait cuire des steaks et je fais la gueule.

Jacob, surtout, est mort de rire:

« J'oublierai jamais ta tête Edward! Même si je vis 100 ans! »

Gna gna gna.

Mais voilà Alice et Jasper. Main dans la amin.

Alice porte un tee shirt de Jasper. Le noir avec une tête de requin, que JE lui ai offert pour son anniversaire. Et Jasper porte un bas de jogging bleu marine et un tee shirt gris et blanc.

Je le fusille du regard:

« Je te croyais mon ami! »

Redoublement de rires chez les 3 abrutis.

Emmett en rajoute:

« Ouais, c'est pas fair play de te taper notre sœur après nous avoir saoulés! »

« Oh dis donc Emmett, tu te tapes pas ma sœur, toi, peut-être?! »

« C'est pas pareil! Rose n'est pas tout juste majeure, comme Alice! »

Mais Alice sort un papier de sa poche et se met à crier:

« Dites donc! C'est vous qui devriez avoir honte! Me jouer au poker… »

Emmett et moi on la dévisage tandis que James, Jacob et Peter fixent la scène, un grand sourire aux lèvres, espérant visiblement se marrer encore plus.

Elle me tend la feuille et je la lis en même temps qu'Emmett:

« Nous, Emmett et Edward Cullen, certifions avoir perdu le droit de nous offusquer concernant une éventuelle relation que pourrait entretenir Jasper Hale avec notre sœur Alice Cullen. »

C'est daté d'aujourd'hui, et, si l'écriture est celle de Jasper, les signatures au bas de la page sont sans conteste possible la mienne et celle de mon frère.

Je reste muet de saisissement, tandis que la lettre circule entre nos copains, qui se remettent à rire.

Emmett et moi on se regarde, paniqués.

Alice, d'une petite voix doucereuse en rajoute une couche:

« Vous imaginez ce que diront les parents si ils apprennent que au lieu de veiller sur moi quand je viens à Seattle vous jouez au poker en ma présence, vous vous saoulez et vous me perdez au poker?! »

« Euh »

Répond Emmett.

Je les regarde. Depuis quand Alice a tant grandi? Elle est assise sur les genoux de Jasper et ils sont tellement à l'aise que ça en est troublant:

« Ca fait combien de temps que ça dure? »

« Des mois »

Répond Jasper.

« Il n'y a que vous pour ne pas l'avoir vu! »

Précise Alice.

Emmett et moi on se ratatine et on les regarde s'embrasser.

Visiblement, le problème du colocataire de Jasper pour la rentrée est résolu.

Je plonge dans ma tasse de café.

Jusqu'à ce que le téléphone d'Emmett sonne.

Il répond et on entend tous les cris de Rose:

« J'AI PERDU LES EAUX! J'ai MAAAAAAAL! Viens viiiiiite! »

Alice saute sur ses pieds tandis que nous commençons à chercher partout les clés de la voiture. Emmett est tout blanc et je retrouve mes réflexes de professionnel:

« Allez, t'en fais pas, tout va bien se passer! »

On s'engouffre tous les 4 dans ma voiture, laissant James, Peter et Jacob ranger l'appartement.

Jasper conduit. Il vaut mieux, parce que je ne suis pas bien certain qu'on soit à un degré d'alcoolémie acceptable, mon frère et moi…

_**Dimanche 17 mars 2013, 19 heures 22**_

Bien sur Rosalie ne voulait pas de moi en salle d'accouchement.

Sauf qu'on est pas dans une salle d'accouchement mais dans sa salle de bains. Et que le bébé est tellement pressé que le seul médecin disponible, c'est moi. Une chance que j'ai prit obstétrique comme spécialité!

Rosalie, cependant, ne se prive pas de nous insulter, Emmett et moi. Et de hurler de douleur, ce que je comprends vu que à notre arrivée, il y a une demi heure, elle se plaignait de sentir la tête. Elle était dans un tel état qu'elle m'a laissé regarder et bingo: on voyait déjà la tête!

En tous cas, tout se passe très vite et super bien.

Elle pousse efficacement, sans même que j'ai à le lui demander!

La tête sort et je n'ai qu'à dégager une épaule et voilà mon neveu dans mes mains.

Je dégage le cordon autour du cou du bébé et le pose sur la poitrine de sa mère.

Instant de félicité!

Le bébé vagit, Rosalie s'extasie et Emmett pleure.

Alice et Jasper attendent dans le couloir, mais sans doute qu'en entendant les vagissements ils ne tiennent plus: ils entrent et admirent le bébé.

C'est vrai qu'il est beau!

J'entends la sirène de l'ambulance qui arrive mais c'est un peu tard!

Alice conclue cette journée quand même un peu spéciale:

« Je suis bien contente de ne plus être la petite dernière! »


End file.
